paradoxroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Spore
Spore is the deuteragonist of the story. She is almost completely insane. In the past she led a small group of vandals that nearly caused the destruction of the Sky Does Minecraft Wiki. Apparently, she is destined to go against her will and fight for the Vandals against the Golden King, using a weapon of the Vandal's. Recently she revealed that she was born in the fourth Session, but was transported to the seventh session, around Lat's takeover. She stayed in that session until she somehow ended up in this session. She currently lives in the ancient vandal lands, which is a large, crumbling city and the outlying areas. She has the entire area to herself, as it once was the biggest city of vandals, now long forgotten. Her home is one of the remaining skyscrapers still visible in the skyline. In her home she created her Clones, whom are now running around free. Information (canon) Name: Jessica R.B. Gender: Female Country: America Species: Something. Language: Almost any language using her translation ability, without it she knows English, Vandal, Zeodex, and a tiny bit of Spanish Appearance: Longish brown hair. Brown/gold/green eyes. Short in height. She lost a eye, and a hand in a fight with 23. She created robotic replacements that she absolutely hates in response to this. Known Ancestors: Living Relations: Luke, a small army of clones(~300) Age: 1128 years old Date of Birth: June 2, 2000 Date of Death: Unknown, lost in time. Ranks: Accidental leader of the Vandal Uprising, General of Nether Army (affiliated with Herobrine's army). Affiliations: •3 Attire: *Roman armour *T-Shirt and jeans *Grey dragon hide shirt *One glove on good hand *Armoured skirt *Any RS armour *Brown, worn out cloak with one of the above underneath Previous Attire: Tenth: *All-black clothing *Sunglasses *Bandanna covering mouth Eleven: *Modified Cyberman armour *Leash *T-shirt and jeans *compact green and blue Spacesuit(like MCUniverse's) Weapons: Corrupted Amulet of Fire, Fire Sword SwitchFire, Vandal Crystal (has to say the inscriptions written on it, is extremely vulnerable after using it.) Supernatural Powers: Ability to manipulate fire, shapeshifting (only the things that she has confronted, can mix two forms together), can translate almost any language known. Strengths: *Has surprisingly strong upper body *Is small *High resistance to heat Weaknesses: *Is small *Gets confused easily *Tends to follow the "stronger" side *Has an automatic restraint system implanted that's connected to her brain, if it decides that she is going too far it will either paralyze her for a bit, knock her out, emit a high-pitched noise, or send a high voltage current through her body, it's not always reliable *Short term memory *Hates teamwork *Can be hesitant with some choices Current Location: Realm one Alternate Sessions: Tyxyx (age 13), Scokyx (age 23), Entasa (age 1533) The many lives of 0spore13 1. ? 2. ? 3. ? 4. Tachras 5. Trizam 6. Xerxas 7. Tekua 8. Stealstar 9. Photakus 10. ? 11. 0spore13 12. Hedgehog12 Quotes *"One day you're going to wake up only to find that you're dead. Good luck with that." -? *"HA, I win tree! I didn't walk into you this time!(walks into tree behind)WHAT THE HECK?!"-Trizam *"The future is the past, the past is the future. And what's going on now is something else." *"Many have tried to save me. They should just save themselves." -0spore13 *"I care about nothing now, leave me alone." -shadow/insane 0spore13 *"I run. Not in fear, but because I have to. Maybe I'll find out who I am along the way." -0spore13 *"I say... Let it BURN." *"Tell me, does this come in grey? I need more grey in my uniform, after all, I am a Vandal leader."-Hedgehog12 *"Yes, it's a ponytail, I wear a ponytail now."-Hedgehog12 *"And it starts again... The sound of chaos, it's.. just wonderful..."-Hedgehog12 *"I should probably run. But if I do, that'll prove that all I was is gone."-hedgehog12 *"Somebody go get me Monster(energy drink)."-Hedgehog12 *"Aw... SHUT UP." *"What makes you think that I'm drunk? I ain't fucking drunk." Gallery Cake?.jpg|Cake? Category:Vandal Category:Characters Category:Roleplay Category:Played by Spore